young Mamoru
by Shiori Kaiou
Summary: what if Mamoru was a bit younger than Usagi?, find out here ; MamoruUsagi


Young Mamoru

by Shiori Kaiou or Silver Tenshi

Autor notes: Hi everyone, This is one of my frist fic I have write. It´s about Mamoru and Usagi for some information is about Mamoru being two years younger than Usagi they get to know each other and one day fall in love but Mamoru feels like he is too young for Usagi and think that Usagi is going to break his heart. Is one of my favorite fanfic so I hope you like it.

disclaimer: I don´t own Usagi and Mamoru (it´s a pity ;;) they are from the imagination of Naoko Takeuchi, but this story is mine.

---)---)---)---)---

New school, New friends

Mamoru was walking to his new school, he was now in first year of junior high school, "Calm down Mamoru you´re gonna do fine" he was encouraging himself.

Since his parents were death, he has take care of himself. He was very proud because he make it to junior high "Uh... Where do I have to go?" he wonder.

"Are you lost?" a voice ask behind him, "Uh?..." when he turn around infront of him was a beautiful young lady, maybe she was two years more older than him, but she doesn´t seem like have sixteen, though Mamoru was a little bit taller than her, he seem younger, she have two meatballs in her head, her sky blue eyes were looking at him intently.

"Hey... boy are you ok?" she ask, Mamoru snaped out of his trance "Yes, I´m ok" he said, "Good, what´s your name?", "Chiba Mamoru", "Hi Mamoru, I´m Tsukino Usagi, I´m in third grade of junior high, you are new aren´t you?", "Yes, I´m in first grade", "Are you lost?", "Well... a little" he said.

"Your class is in that way" she said showing him, "Thanks, Usagi-senpai", "Wow, nobody has called me like that before, it feels good, so see you around Mamoru" she said and walked away, Mamoru was staring at her, his cheecks were blush a little, in that moment the bell rang and Mamoru ran to his class.

Tree hours later...

Mamoru was wondering in all the school yard "Mamoru how were your first classes?" Usagi ask getting close to him. "Usagi-senpai, my classes were fine", "Did you like Haruna-sensei?".

Mamoru make a funny face and said "She is weird", Usagi laugh for about five minutes, her laughter was so sweet that Mamoru´s heart started pounding faster.

"Yes, but you are going to like her classes", "Usagi!" call a girl with brown hair putting in a pony tail that girl was with another girl with short blue hair. "Mako, Ami may I introduce to you Chiba Mamoru, he is new here, he is in first grade" Usagi said, "Hi" Makoto said, "Pleasure" Ami said.

"Nice to meet you" he said. "Usagi we need to go to the lab, the teacher is calling us" Ami said, "Ok, Mamoru see you around" Usagi said, "Yeah, bye Usagi-senpai".

The tree girls walked away laughing because Usagi have said something funny "Wow, I make a good friend in my first day of classes and she is two years older than me, cool" he said.

One day the classes were over and Mamoru was about to leave when he saw Usagi crying "Usagi-senpai what happen?" he ask concerned, "Mamoru it´s nothing" she said weeping the tears away, "You can trust in me Usagi" he said.

"Really... well it´s just that in my class is a boy that I like, his name is Motoki but he doesn´t seem to notice me" she said crying again, "Don´t cry... take this" he said giving her a red rose.

"Oh! it´s beautiful, thanks Mamoru you are a good friend" she said kissing his cheeck, he blushed "Can... can I walk you home?", "ok".

When they walk to Usagi´s house, they talk about many things, telling their secrets, fears and dreams "A doctor, my friend Ami want to be a doctor too", "Really, great", "We are here" Usagi said, "This is your house?, it´s big", "Do you want to come in?" she ask, "Well... I don´t know, your father...", "It´s ok, come on".

They enter Usagi´s house, in the hall was Shingo, Usagi´s younger brother playing a video game and Usagi´s mother was in the kitchen. "I´m home" called Usagi, "Hi Usagi... Who is this young man?" her mother ask, "He is Chiba Mamoru, he is new in the school", "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Tsukino" Mamoru said bowing.

"Nice to meet you too Mamoru, I hope Usagi isn´t giving you trouble" her mother said, Usagi make a face and in the first time in a long time Mamoru laugh like a little boy, Usagi and her mother stared at him, he blushed deep red "Sorry, it´s just that that was so funny, and... the last time I laugh like that was when my parents were alive" he said sadly.

"Sorry Mamoru" Ikuko said, "That´s ok... well I think I have better get going, nice to meet you Mrs. Tsukino, see you tomorrow Usagi" he said and walked out of the house.

"Usagi", "yes mom?", "bring him more often, he seem so lonely, he need a family", "ok, mom" Usagi said with a big smile.

Understanding the feelings

Usagi and Mamoru have a strong friendship since that first day they met, Usagi sometimes bring Mamoru to her house to spend some time with her family, her father like him very much, Shingo think about him like a brother.

To Mamoru Usagi´s family were like his. Mamoru took Usagi and Shingo sometimes to his place to study or play.

"good morning Usagi", "Hi Mamoru" She said with a smile "Why not, later of school we go to the park", "Ok".

"Usagi!" a boy said, it was Motoki, "Good morning Motoki" Usagi said with hearts in her eyes, "Want to do something good after school?" Motoki ask. Usagi looked at Mamoru with wide eyes and a smile, Mamoru nodded "Yes" she said happely.

"Good see you later then" Motoki said and ran away "Mamoru did you heard that I´m going out with Motoki", "yes congratulate, see who isn´t going to notice a beautiful girl like you, eh?", "thanks Mamoru you´re the best" Usagi said and hugged him.

"Want to go to the arcade?" Motoki ask "Yes" Usagi said very happy. They went to the arcade then the fruit parlor and then the park, it was the most happy day in Usagi´s life, it was what she had dreamed about for so long but something was telling her that she wanted Mamoru to be with her instean of Motoki.

In the park they sat on a bench facing the lake "Usagi, I want to ask you something" Motoki said. Usagi stared at him intently "What can I do Usagi, my girlfriend Reika is leaving the country, I love her very much but she really want to go to Africa, but I´m going to miss her, what can I do Usagi?".

Usagi´s world crashed into pices that right instant, she really like Motoki and to know that he has a girlfriend was very painful, 'Don´t cry, why couldn´t he has a girlfriend', "Do you really love her?" that question hurt like hell to her, "Yes, she is my life", "Do you want her to be happy, don´t you?", "Of course", "So let her go, you are going to love her though and she will love you for letting her go I know, trust me" Usagi said.

"I have to go, see you later Motoki" She walked away from him but when she was out of sight she run to Mamoru´s apartment.

Mamoru heared a knock on the door and went to see who was it, it was Usagi crying "What happen Usagi?, Why are you crying?" Mamoru took her inside and sat her in the couch and he sat next to her and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Motoki..." She sobbed, "What he do to you?" Mamoru ask getting mad and concerned, "Nothing, is just that he has a girlfriend and that´s so painful" Usagi cried again. "Don´t cry Usagi cherry up, you will find someone that will love you for you, please don´t cry, take this" he give her a red rose, "Thanks Mamoru you always cherry me up" Usagi kissed his forehead.

And their eyes met, the two of them staring at each other intently, their faces where getting close, and their lips came together, their kiss was so sweet, and passionate. When they part, they were blushed deep red "Sorry..." they said at the same time.

"Do... do you want some chocolate?" Mamoru ask shy, "Yes" Usagi said. They talk about other stuffs and forgot about the kiss... well that what they thought. "I have to go Mamoru, see you tomorrow" Usagi said, "Ok, bye Usagi" Usagi went to her house.

That night Mamoru was laying on his bed, he was staring at the celling and saw Usagi´s smiling face "Oh! Usagi... I don´t know how I feel about you, I´m to young for you , I don´t know", 'You know Mamoru, you love her and deeply, the difference of age matter? come on buddy you love her, admit it you love her' his mind told him. "Yes... I think I do love her" Mamoru smile.

Usagi was also in her room but couldn´t sleep, when she close her eyes she could see Mamoru´s handsome face, she rubbed a finger on her lips, she still could feel his kiss "God... I can forget him... his dark ebony hair... his deep blue eyes... his sweet lips... his smooth skin... him, I cant forget him" Usagi took the rose that Mamoru had gave to her "I think... I fall for him" Usagi said.

Smiling the two of them felt asleep.

Confessing feelings

The next morning, When Usagi went to her locker she found a letter for her. It said:

'Dear Usagi

I couldn´t forget the kiss we share last night, I stay up late thinking about you, I think I fall for you, would you give me the greattes honor to go on a date with me? If you want to please wait for me later of school.

always yours Mamoru'

"Mamoru..." Usagi hugged the letter to her chest and looked at the sky.

Usagi was very anxious for the date that even put atention to the class. Mamoru was very nervous, he was thinking that maybe Usagi was laughing at him because he was to young for her.

'but if she thought that, why she kissed you without pushing you away' his mind told him.

Finally classes were over and Usagi was waiting for him in the school entrance "Usagi" a familiar and still nervous voice called her from behind, when she turned around she found a docen of rosses infront of her "This are for you" he said giving them to her "Thanks Mamoru" Usagi took the rosses and blushed.

"Where do you want to go?" Mamoru ask nervously, "Where do you want to take me?" Usagi sweetly ask, Mamoru blushed and his heart beating faster. "I... I make supper for both of us, that´s fine with you?" Usagi felt so honored that Mamoru make supper for her that she accepted happely.

They went to his apartment, when Mamoru opened the door for her. Usagi stared at the beautiful view. Mamoru´s apartment was full of red, white and pink rosses. "This is wonderful" Usagi said, "Those all are for you too" he offered his arm to her, she took it without hesitate. He guide her to a table in the balcony.

Mamoru brought the food and they started to eat, talking and laughing "Um, Usagi... " Mamoru clear his throat "Yeah?", "I... I want to tell you something" Usagi looked at him.

"What is it?", Mamoru seem so nervous, "I... I love you Usagi" He looked at the floor, "But I don´t think I´m good enough for you because I´m just a little boy for you" Usagi walked to Mamoru.

Mamoru got up still looking at the floor, Usagi made him look at her and put a hand in his chin. "Mamoru you´re the most sweet boy I have ever know about , you´re very independent and I admire that of you, I never thought of you as a little boy and...".

Usagi got more close to him and put her arms around Mamoru´s neck "I love you too Mamo-chan" and kissed him, he was stunned at first but then he kiss her back, he sat on the chair still kissing her and sat her in his lap.

The kiss was so long, passionate, inoccence and deep that when they part they were out of breath. "I love you Mamo-chan", "I love you too Usako" Usagi stayed there playing with his hair, "Now the problem is what will say your father" Usagi laughed and kissed him again.

The End.

---)---)---)---)---

Hey guys!! like it?, hate it? whatever are your coments I love reviews.

Shiori Kaiou or Silver Tenshi.


End file.
